


Saving the World Together

by BeaMoraes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alex and Max are science bros, Alex takes care of Kara, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat takes care of Kara, Danvers Sisters, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Major Character Injury, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaMoraes/pseuds/BeaMoraes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is hurt by Alex during their fight and with no DEO to help while the city is quarantine, now a Alex free of mind control and full of guilt, a Cat Grant on full motherly mode and a science bro Max have to keep a bleeding alien alive while they save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, hope you like it! This is my take what could have happened in the fight and in the last episode.  
> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes...  
> P.s.: I don't own any of this characters.

The sisters start to fight. Kara hate the idea of battling her loved sister but she had to win some time to break Alex free from the mind control. Kara knew she didn't have any chance of winning this fight, both because she couldn't hurt Alex and Non wanted to hurt her through her sister, and, because even at a safe distance she could already fell her powers weakening and the dizziness that came with the kryptonite exposure.

All that Kara did was weakly try to block Alex attacks but her sister was too strong because of the kryptonite armor. Inevitably Kara found herself struggling to even keep herself upright with all the kryptonite surrounding her and barely dodging the sword blows and punches Alex was throwing.

She was almost giving up when in her peripheral vision she saw Max and Cat coming and was filled of worry that they could get hurt, Alex used this moment of distraction to stick the sword in Kara's thigh causing the girl to let out a loud and pained scream as the kryptonite went all the way through her flesh pinning her to the ground. Taking advantage of the moment the older sister grabbed her throat and squeezed with inhuman strength.

"I want her to take your life with her own hands, so when she's finished I can let her see the beautiful work she has done." Non said through Alex's mouth. Kara just begged with her eyes hoping that her sister could see her and be free of the mind control and made a strangled pained noise.

Watching all this scene was a horrified Cat and a determined Max that was already making a plan to save the fallen hero.

Max's eyes searched rapidly trying to find something that he could use as a weapon to free Supergirl of her attacker. There was a fallen brick from the wall where Alex had thrown Kara, the scientist didn't think twice and hit the older sister in the head with it.

When Kara saw the brick coming in the direction of her sister's head she let out a choked scream. "Don't hurt her!" This last effort made her pass out.

When the brick came in contact with Alex she let out a pained scream and fell to the ground. Blinking rapidly, she looked around like she just woke up. Finally her eyes met Kara's limp form, kryptonite sword still pinning her to the ground. "What have I done?" She said as her tears started to flow.

Max approached the sisters with caution as he explained what had happened. "Non was controlling your mind, he used you to hurt Kara, I broke you free from it by hitting your head, you know, cognitive recalibration."

With this Alex turned her attention back to her sister. "Kara! Kara, please wake up!" she said as she lifted the superhero head so it rested on her lap.

"Kara? So I was right all the time! Even its not the best situation to discover that." Said a very surprised Cat Grant that was now filled with even more concern. Not only her favorite superhero was in danger but her sweet and innocent assistant was there laying limply with an alarming amount of blood flowing from the wound in her leg.

Alex was crying freely as she tried to make her sister wake up. She ran her hand through Kara's hair while begged for her to come back to her.

"A-Alex..." Kara said weakly, her voice almost a whisper, her eyelids opening just slightly. " I... love... you" she said and then her world turned into darkness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked! Please let me know what you think so I can continue or not this story... I have ideas for how to continue this but I also want to hear your ideas... Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to take the sword out.

"We have to take that sword out of her." Max stated while the older Danvers watched her sister with worried eyes.

"I'm afraid that if we take it out she'll bleed out. It's a kryptonite wound Max, she'll not heal in 10 seconds, it could take several days, even weeks for her to heal completely without the solar chamber." Alex's tone was filled with worry.

"We can't let it there forever though, who knows when we will get people out of The Walking Dead state so we can go to your secret organization for her to heal. Aren't you and Max kind of doctors?" Cat said in her bossy way which was letting out a bit of worry too.

"Ok, but we'll have to be careful and before we do it we'll have to gather supplies so we can stop the bleeding once the sword comes out. We have the advantage that she's passed out but when she wakes up she'll need something for the pain. As I can see, she has some badly bruised ribs that we have to take care too" said Alex while moving from under Kara's head to try to find something that could help.

"I have a first aid kit and some medical supplies on my purse, sometimes Carter is a clumsy kid. I'm going to get them." Cat went to grab her things.

"I'll keep watch. Who knows if a crazy zombie will show up." Max said.

Alex glared at him and went inside with Cat to find supplies.

"Doesn't it hurt her? You know, this green glowing things in your suit." Cat asked.

"Damn! I completely forgot about that!" Alex said while breaking the kryptonite parts of the armor.

"Your sister is a great person, she have inspired me so much. Both as Supergirl and as Keira even if I don't like to accept. She sometimes talk about you in the office, you are her hero, don't fail her now, she'll need you." Cat said when she saw the guilty look on Alex's face.

"My sister likes you a lot too, Ms. Grant. She sees the good behind your cold attitude. She'll need you as well." Alex said looking at the smaller woman with a little more empathy, Kara was not completely wrong about her after all.

Alex went into the small restroom of the station and found some towels and pain meds in the cabinet. When she got back to the main room Cat was pouring herself some whisky.

"We totally could use that." said Alex pointing to the bottle full of the alcoholic drink. "I think that Kara's alien metabolism will prevent infections but it'll be good to clean the wound, just to be safe."

"Sure." Cat said while she finished drinking from the glass in her hand. "I already got the things." she said raising her purse to show Alex the supplies. "Let's go, chop chop!"

Max was pacing around like a caged wild animal. It was cold outside so he had taken out his jacket and covered Kara with it as if it was a blanket.

"Okay, let's do this! Max, I need you to hold her leg in place, she'll try to move it when I start to pull the sword out, I don't want her hurting it more, gladly the wound is not near important arteries. Ms. Grant, I need you to keep her calm, the pain will make her wake up, you will have to make her stay still and keep her from panicking." Alex commanded.

"Okay." said Max while grabbing Kara's leg and holding it with a strong grip.

"Just make it quick." Cat demanded as she laid Kara's head in her lap and started to play with the superhero's hair in the same fashion Alex was before.

The older Danvers started to pull the sword out and when she was halfway through it Kara came to screaming.

"Calm down, Kara! You are going to be alright, baby!" Alex said looking in her sister's eyes.

"Damn! She's strong even without super strength." complained Max while he struggled to hold her leg.

"Keira, if you don't stay still you are fired." Cat couldn't think of anything to say, Kara's screams were making her really stressed she was going to need extra Lexapro after this was finished.

When Alex finally got the sword out of her, Kara was struggling to breathe, the combination of the screaming and the bruised ribs making her a sobbing mess. Cat whispered comforting words as she caressed her hair and face.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart. Just hold on for me a little more. It's going to be over soon." Alex said in a gentle tone as she poured the alcohol to clean the wound, dressed it with the gauze from the first aid kit and made a makeshift bandage with the towels and some medical adhesive tape.

By the end of this, Kara was exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open as Cat continued to confort her.

"It's all done baby. You're okay know. Everything is going to be alright. Please, stay awake a little while for me." Alex said caressing her sister's cheek.

Kara nodded weakly. Alex could feel that her sister was shivering she didn't know if it was because of the blood loss or because of the cold night air. "We have to take her inside. She's freezing out here."

"So, what we can do to help?" asked Cat, her voice full of concern.

"You two can go and prepare somewhere inside where I can lay her down." Alex said as she lifted Kara from the ground, carrying her bridal style minding her injuries. "I never thought I'd say that but thank Rao for this armor, you weight a ton."

Kara gave her one of her bright smiles despite the pain that she was in. "We will take care of you. I love you, Kara. You can rest now baby, I'll wake you up when needed." Alex said while placing a tender kiss in her sister's forehead.

Kara could feel the exhaustion making her mind confused and making it difficult for her to stay awake. The only thing she was sure of was that her sister would take good care of her, and with this she could sleep in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so happy that you liked! Have you already saw episode 20? I didn't liked it a lot, I wanted more action... Hope you like this chapter. I'm open for requests, I kind of know where this is going so if your idea fits on the story I'll gladly write it. Even if doesn't, maybe I can write another story with it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :)  
> Sorry for the wait. I was really having a hard time writing this.  
> If there are any grammatical mistakes please let me know, English is not my mother language.  
> Hope you like it!

When Kara woke up it was already day. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and she felt better than the night before. The agonizing pain in her thigh and ribs has diminished to a really annoying but supportable pain in her leg.

She started to examine her surroundings, the blonde was laying on a table in what she remembered that was from the soundproofed studio in the recording station. With her super hearing, even if still weak from all the kryptonite, she could hear voices outside the room.

"We have to do something, we can't just sit and watch everyone being controlled by those evil aliens" she could hear Cat's voice.

"But what are we going to do? They have cut the power of this part of the city last night making it impossible for us to transmit the message that could free National City people." Max sounded annoyed.

"We can do nothing with Kara in this condition, even if her ribs are probably already healed as they were not a injure made by kryptonite, she's still weak. I had to change her bandage at least four times because of the bleeding and had given her almost all the painkillers that Ms. Grant gave me. If Non has the chance, I know he is going to kill her without hesitation. I won't let my sister get hurt again!" Kara could hear the concern and the guilt in Alex's voice.

The blonde wanted to hug her big sister, it broke her heart to hear Alex so distressed. With that thought the younger Danvers decided to show her sister that she was recovering and made a move to sit up. She couldn't hold back when a sharp pain in her leg made her yelp louder than she expected. The kryptonian was very dizzy from the movement and made a mental note to sit slowly next time.

"Oh Rao! Kara are you okay?" Alex was by her side as fast as a human could.

"I'm alright, just in a bit of pain and a little dizzy. I think I tried to sit up too fast." Kara said while hugging her sister.

"You have to take it easy, baby. You lost so much blood... I was so worried." The older Danvers said enjoying the warmth of the embrace.

"I'm going to be alright, you don't have to worry, as long as I have you by my side... You're the best sister in the world, nothing you can do will change that." Kara said hugging her sister as tight as she could without hurting her.

"Glad our hero is awake! Sorry to interrupt the little moment you were in, but we have a world to save." Stated Max while entering in the room.

"Max you're an idiot! How are you Kara?" Cat asked concerned as she entered the room.

"Wait! She knows?" Kara asked her sister surprised.

"I'm not dumb Keira. I just needed a confirmation, and Mini Danvers here calling you when you were dressed as Supergirl was enough." Cat said as Alex glared at her because of the nickname. Now she knew that behind the "Queen of All Media" exterior was someone who really cared but this didn't make it less annoying.

"She'll not expose you, we have already had this conversation." Alex said looking into her sister concerned and pained blue eyes. "Do you need something, baby?

"I'm hungry." Kara said sincerely.

"Of course you are." Said Alex rolling her eyes. "You're always hungry. Sorry sweetheart, we don't have any food in here."

"I can pick something if you need." Max offered.

"I don't think it's a good idea but I think we don't have any other option... Kara needs to eat at least five times more than a human because of the accelerated alien metabolism, she must be hypoglycemic already, she didn't have eaten in more than twenty hours." Alex thought out loud. "Wait! I think I have an idea." She turned to Kara. "Do you have food at your apartment? I think that there is a good place for us to gather supplies and make a plan to defeat Non."

"Yes, I have lots of it. I went to the market the day before yesterday, I'm fully stocked." Kara replied.

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Cat asked.

"The same way you guys came here. I saw Max's car parked outside and I think it's the best way. Or you guys have a better idea?" Asked Alex.

"I hate to admit but she is right. My house is full of people who work for me and I suppose your is too. Kara's apartment is the nearest and the last suspicious one." Max reasoned with Cat.

"You have a point, so let's go. Chop, chop!" Cat said masking her sadness and concern for her son. She couldn't stand even the thought of Carter affected by the alien signal, she could only hope that he was alright.

"He's going to be okay, Ms. Grant." Kara said with a empathetic look. She couldn't read minds, but Cat was one of the people she knew better than anyone in Earth and she was sure that the mention of the house made her boss' thoughts fly to the little intelligent boy with curly locks. Kara herself loved the boy and was concerned about him as well.

"Okay, let's get going! Max, get the car ready. I'm going to carry Kara there then." Alex commanded. "Come on, baby, I've got you." She said as she lifted her sister in her arms avoiding contact with her injury and trying to get the alien as comfortable as possible yet causing the girl to whimper in discomfort. "I know it hurts, sweetheart, but you're going to be okay." She said placing a tender kiss in the blonde forehead. "You're heavy, you know?" The younger girl smiled at this comment.

Alex settled her sister laying on her lap in the backseat of the car while Cat seated on the passenger seat. Kara was almost sleeping again as the brunette caressed her hair, all the effort she did finally getting to her.

When Max set the GPS and started driving Alex found it odd, how did the man know where her sister lived? Them she remember that he was spying Supergirl before the Bizarro attack and her blood boiled with anger towards the man. But she could say nothing, he was the one who saved her sister from her after all. With this thought the guilt she was feeling seemed to return fully. How could she hurt such an adorable person as her sister? Non. She would make him pay. And with this certainty she drift off into a light slumber next to her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think about it. If you have any ideas or requests I'm in need of them.  
> I'll try to post the next chapter before next Wednesday.  
> Sorry for any mistakes and hope you enjoyed :)  
> Happy Star Wars Day! May the fourth be with you guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey inside the mind of the characters while they are on the way to Kara's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)  
> Sorry for the wait but I took the whole week to write this because I wrote the parts separately.  
> Just hope you guys enjoy that!

Cat was extremely distressed. She took twice her dose of Lexapro but it didn't made any effect. It was simply too much. The whole population of the city was being controlled by a crazy evil kryptonian. She couldn't even make herself imagine what her little son was going through with this mind control thing.  
She was filled with fear. Fear of what Non could do to her son if they didn't succeed in the mission of defeating the alien. Fear of what could happen to all of them in the process. Fear for her alien assistant, for who this mission was personal and no matter the result it would be extremely difficult to cope with. Fear for the injured city's savior who was snoring lightly in her sister's lap on the backseat.

Kara. So, she was not wrong after all. The hero has been her assistant for several years and although she knew the blonde was special, the thought that the girl was the mighty Supergirl who always looked after her was just overwhelming. Sweet, sunny Kara. Who was always by her side with a hot latte and a smile making her a better person every single day. Orphan Kara. Who she felt extremely protective over, always giving advice and mentoring like a mother would. The poor girl have been lucky to be adopted by a family who gave her support and by the way she saw her sister caring for her she knew that Alex would give her life for the kryptonian.

She could only hope that everything would be okay. That she would hug her son again. That she would survive this alien apocalypse craziness. That her assistant would cope with the outcome of the fight. That Supergirl would be up and about soon, doing the thing she does the best besides helping her in CatCo, saving National City.

..........................................................

Max was excited with the idea of saving the world. He was a genius since his childhood, always able to do what others the same age as him couldn't. When his parents died he was lost. He wanted to use his intelligence to change the world even if sometimes he had to do some bad things.

Now was his chance to be the good guy. He would help defeating Non. People would be grateful to him. Maybe he could even get the girl at the end, although he was not so confident in this matter. He already had an affair with the Queen of All Media which didn't end well, so Cat would not be happy enough to open her heart for him again. And there was Alex, the scientist was really attractive and intelligent but just had eyes to take care of her sister and was too annoyed by his personality for him to be the one that conquered a place in her life.

He would save the world. That would be awesome enough.

..........................................................

Alex was worried. She knew Non was planning something but she didn't think that he would control the mind of the entire city and even use her to hurt Kara. How would they defeat the evil kryptonian and Indigo without the DEO help? She was a good agent but she couldn't defeat two superior beings alone. They had to make a very good plan, it was their best chance. If only she had Hank to help her... Her sister couldn't fight in this state, the blonde couldn't even put any weight in her leg without screaming in pain, Max was not exactly the picture of a good soldier and Cat would be more trouble than helpful in a situation like that.

She was full of concern about Hank. Concern because she didn't even know if he was still alive... Before Non took control over her mind she remembers that he was hurt badly, Indigo had stabbed his abdomen and the martian was bleeding a lot. She could only hope he was alright.

Kara shifted on her lap whimpering but returning to snore softly, waking Alex from her light slumber. The blonde was still shivering a bit, even with the heating system of the car warming the air. The agent knew the girl of steel would survive but the simple sight of her little sister in pain and uncomfortable made her heart break. She was feeling so guilty because it was her hands and fighting skills that caused it. Her mind was aware that none of this was her fault, it was Non's but her feelings told her another thing.

She remembered how scared Kara was when she arrived at her house. At first, she was really mad with her parents for adopting the alien but the blonde was so adorable that Alex couldn't hate her for so long. She swore to protect the cute kryptonian since they started bonding, assuming the protective older sister role with all intensity. She remembered the nights of sleep that were lost comforting her little sister with no regret. Kara was too precious for her to care about that.

Alex held Kara close as the blonde sobbed uncontrollably.  
\- They are gone, Lexie. They are all gone. My mom, my dad, my friends... All gone.  
Kara woke up screaming that night, terrified of a nightmare she had about Krypton exploding all over again. Alex was quick to hug her little sister and comfort her.  
\- It's okay, baby! Everything is going to be okay. You have me now. I know that it won't ever be as good as having your life in Krypton but I swear I'll always love and protect you, darling.  
\- Do you promise?  
Kara's voice was still hoarse from all the crying and her big blue eyes looked at the older girl with such innocence and wonder that Alex's heart hurt.  
\- Of course I promise, baby.  
With that, Kara cracked one of her sweetest smiles.  
\- I love when you call me "baby", it makes me remember the times in which my mother called me a͡ʊs that is the equivalent in kryptonese. It calms me a lot.  
Alex cuddled with Kara in the younger sister's bed the whole night and when Kara was almost sleeping she whispered to the blonde with a smile on her face that could be heard as she spoke :  
\- You will always be my baby, silly kryptonian.

The memory made Alex smile, this sweet alien always trusted in her so much... She couldn't fail her now. When she killed Kara's aunt to protect Jonn, the blonde was so sad for the loss of another family member that the older Danvers could do nothing but comfort her sister. This situation that they were going to face was another one extremely painful to her little sister, having to defeat her last family member alive besides her cousin, and now the poor alien had to deal with the physical pain of the wound while she fought.

Alex could only hope that Kara really would be okay and would heal properly both emotional and physical. All she could do was give all comfort her sister needed and protect her with all her strength.

..........................................................

Kara was extremely tired. The kryptonian couldn't even sleep properly, the pain in her leg and the lack of food bring too much discomfort for a steady rest. She was not used to be this vulnerable, she was the girl of steel, for crying out loud. She was used to bounce bullets and get out of explosions unaffected, not to feel weak and in pain. Damn kryptonite!

The blonde knew she had to do something. Her sister couldn't take down her uncle alone. This fight would be difficult, both from the fact that she was in a bad shape physically and because of the emotional pain of battling her last family member from Krypton. Although her cousin is a kryptonian he was just a baby when the planet exploded, Non was the last one to share the memories of her childhood, when Rao shone on the members of the honored House of El.

Kara was fearful too. The blonde feared that she wouldn't be able to protect her friends. Feared that she wouldn't be able to save this planet, her new one. Feared that if she failed, she wouldn't be worthy of all the love received from the people of the Earth.

She had so many loved people who always have given her the support she needed and deserved to be saved... She had Alex, who was the best sister ever, who treated her as if she was the most important thing in the entire galaxy, who would give her life to save the alien without a second thought. She had Miss Grant, who has mentored her all those years, who was powerful and confident and taught her to be a little more secure, who had a beautiful heart behind all that mask of toughness, who Kara herself cared for as if she was something between a friend or a mother. She had Jonn, who was like a father to her, always protecting the Danvers sisters. She had Winn, who has always been a good friend since her first day at CatCo and has helped a lot when she decided to come out as Supergirl. She had James, who was a good guy, who always watched her back, he was a great link with her cousin. She had Eliza, who has warmly welcomed her in this new planet when she was just a scared little alien.

She couldn't fail those people. The weight of this made the situation even more difficult. With all the emotional hurt she was dealing since her whole world exploded the blonde always had figured out how to channel the suffering into something beautiful and worthwhile, even in her darkest moments on Earth she always had discovered a way to goodness, this wouldn't be different. Adding the physical pain she was in because of the wound made this battle possibly the arduous one she had to face.

Kara could only hope that her love was enough to give the strength she needed to save the world and all the loved ones who lived in this beautiful blue planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think, did you like the chapter more focused on the emotions?  
> If you have any prompts or requests please send me, I really could use some ideas...  
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Supergang" arrives at Kara's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)  
> I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, I think I'm still defining my writing as this is my first work ever and I loved to write the last chapter which is full of emotional aspects. I took a long time to balance emotions with actions in this one...  
> Hope you like it!

Chapter 5

When they arrived near Kara's apartment it was almost midday. Max had to park a block away from the edifice for safety. And now they had an incredible tough matter at hand: Getting Kara to the top floor of the building without drawing attention to them, an almost impossible mission due to the blonde's whimpers and yelps because of her leg.

They were halfway through the block, Kara leaning heavily on Alex and Max for support. The alien was barely having to hold any of her weight but the small hops sent jolts of pain through her injured leg. She was exhausted, the lack of food and the pain really getting to her.

"Why don't you simply carry her? Wouldn't it be easier? This is torture." Cat couldn't contain herself as she watched apprehensive the pain in the hero's features.

"It would draw to much attention." Said Max.

"I'm starting to doubt that. Probably the noise is drawing more..." Alex said concerned. 

"So sorry, I swear I'm trying to be quiet..." Kara was breathing heavily, her voice sounding tired.

"You apologize too much, Kiera." Cat put on the boss mask to cover her concern for the girl.

They walked/hopped a few more meters until Kara tripped in a moment of distraction of Alex and Max and almost fell, letting out a pained scream when she had to put weight on her injuried limb. Cat got her just before she hit the ground, causing everyone to look at her in shock. 

"Wait! How did you do that? I'm a trained agent, the best on the field, I work out everyday to beat bad aliens and I know for sure that my sister is heavy. No offense but you are not exactly strong..." Alex stared in disbelief at the CEO who still held Kara in her arms supporting her weight almost effortless.

"Pilates, three times a week." Cat stated, then her features softened. "Sometimes, when Carter is sick he likes me to hold him like I always did when he was younger... I think I just got used to carry adult sized puppies."

Kara cracked a sad smile at the joke. Remembering that Carter was in danger was really distressful... She really loved the boy like he was a little brother, the kid made her wonder if it would have been that nice to arrive before her cousin and have a younger relative. The way the boy was fascinated for both Kara Danvers and Supergirl without even knowing they were the same person amazed her. She had to save this boy, one look at Cat's face and the alien was sure that her mentor couldn't live without Carter. Kara would hate to lose him too.

Cat wondered about her son as soon as the words left her mouth. The memory of Carter cuddled with her was heartbreaking now that she didn't know how he was doing and, by the look Kara was giving her, the kryptonian was worried about the boy too. She could only hope they would figure this out. Supergirl would save him, she trusted the young woman enough. Cat suddenly remember that she shouldn't look so vulnerable in front of Max and Mini Danvers, just Kara and a select group of people knew this side of her, so she put the "Queen of All Media" mask and acted as if the moment never happened. "She is indeed very heavy. You have to stop having three lunches a day, Keira." Kara blushed at this statement and made a motion to adjust the glasses she was not wearing. "Here, take your alien!" Cat said putting the blonde safely in her sister arms.

"Come here, baby. I'll carry you." Alex said swooping Kara up carefully. The alien happy to be in her sister arms gave the brunette the brightest smile. "This kryptonian puppy loves to cuddle too." Alex said kissing the top of her sister's head. The sweet scene made Cat smile regardless her best efforts.

They walked in silence until they were near the building entrance, the doorman was the only person in the area but he would see if they just entered all together.

"Ok, now we have to be fast. Cat and I will distract the doorman and you sneak in. We'll meet you up there." Max let them know his plan.

"Ok, see you guys there. Good luck!" Alex took cover to wait.

"How are we supposed to distract a zombie?" Cat asked sarcastically.

"Just act like one. Try to be as casual as possible. I'll go first." Max said moving to greet the doorman.

Cat followed him but stayed silent, observing him to know what to do.

"Good afternoon! How are you? Me and my wife, are looking for a apartment in this area, the part of the city we live in is just too polluted, we humans are really spoiling the planet with all the trash and chemical products we produce." Max went for the environment friendly discourse he saw people using at CatCo and Cat just smiled at the doorman and nodded when she realized the scientist strategy.

"Oh, we really are, aren't we? Did you know that plastic takes more than a hundred years to decompose in the nature?" Peter, as was written in his name tag, responded.

"Wow, that's a lot of time! So, do you know if there are any apartment for rent or available for acquisition in this building?" Cat added to keep the man distracted when she saw Alex sneaking out of her hiding place.

"I can look on the list for you... I'll be right back!" The doorman said as he stood up and made his way to a little room near his desk.

As soon as they made sure Peter was out of sight, they sneaked in the stairwell, making their way up as fast as they could. A very confused doorman came back three minutes later to find nobody waiting at the reception desk and went back to work.

The "Supergang" stopped by the 6th floor to rest a little bit, more because of Kara, who was gritting her teeth in pain due to all the movement of being carried extremely fast through the stairs. The alien was pale and sweating cold, all the effort making her glycemic levels even lower than before, she had to eat something fast or she was going to pass out.

"Wow, that was easy!" Max was thrilled with the adrenaline rush.

Alex was extremely worried about her sister, who wasn't looking good and ignored her own weariness to make sure she was alright. "Are you okay, baby?" She asked caressing the alien's golden locks.

Kara just nodded and mumbled: "I'm going to be." The brunette relaxed a little bit with the answer.

"Thank Rao your building doesn't have any security cameras on the floors, just in the entrance and exit." Alex said, panting from the exertion of carrying her sister while running in the stairwell.

"Looks like finally we can see a good side on my not paying you well enough to live in a secure edifice." Cat joked bitterly.

"I don't need a good security system, I'm a super hero." Kara responded jokingly when she was feeling better.

"Let's get going! We are so close already." Max urged, knowing that besides all the joking, Kara wasn't feeling well.

They finished their little journey at a normal pace until they got to the last floor and stopped by Kara's door.

"The keys are under the carpet." Alex informed and Cat grabbed them.

"What a cliché!" The CEO rolled her eyes, putting the key on the lock and opening the door for Alex.

"As I already said, I'm a super hero, there's no reason to care about security." The blonde said teasingly as her sister carried her inside and gently placed her in the sofa with the injured leg propped up by a cushion. "I generally don't use the door, the window is easier, the keys are there for Alex."

Kara's apartment was small but really beautiful. It was colorful and the decorations were delicate, obviously arranged by the girl. The living room was full of paintings and artistic materials.

The blonde loved to express herself through the art since she was little, she liked to sculpt on Krypton, they had amazing metallic substances that were perfect to mold in any shape and, against all odds, she was a good artist on this planet too. When the kryptonian arrived on Earth, it was very difficult to adapt to her newfound strength and she couldn't control herself enough to apply the right amount of pressure on the materials so she kept on breaking pencils and brushes but,after some time, she managed to learn new techniques that allowed her to produce beautiful drawings and paintings. Kara's canvas generally were about Earth's nature or elements of her former planet but sometimes she painted about her family and friends.

Cat took a look around the apartment with curiosity, she deeply wondered how the girl arranged her home so beautifully and made it so cozy with the petty payment she received from CatCo. The canvas and art materials on a corner of the living room caught the CEO attention. The elder blonde was astonished by what she saw, she never imagined that her assistant could create such beautiful art pieces. Kara always managed to surprised her, first she discovered that the young woman was a super hero, now she finds out that she is a great artist as well.

"I'm going to pick something for you to eat what do you want, sis?" Alex asked kneeling besides Kara.

"Ice cream!" The alien was the picture of innocence and joy, nobody could contain the smile watching the adorable creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter!  
> I'm taking prompts and I would love to write what you guys wants to read, I've been having some ideas but a think they are too random... I think writing your ideas will help me a lot.  
> Have a great week and "May the odds be ever in your favor!" :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex let some guilt out of her and tells Cat a little about Kara's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :)  
> I'm so sorry for the wait! I didn't planned to stay so much time without updating but I was so sad about Christina Grimmie's death that I just couldn't write anything, I really tried but couldn't get myself to do it until today.  
> Please, forgive me for grammar mistakes I wrote this in kind of a hurry 'cause I wanted to post soon.  
> Hope you enjoy!

"No way! You have to eat real food first! Let me cook you some chicken..." Cat said in full motherly mode.

Kara's happy face changed to an adorable pout and Alex couldn't contain her laugh at the kicked puppy look the blonde was giving her boss. Even wounded and starving the alien was the cutest thing in the whole galaxy.

"I'll get your ice cream, baby." The brunette couldn't say no to her sister, so she just went to pick what she wanted.

"No wonder why she can't take no as a answer, you're spoiling her." Cat told Alex in the kitchen when they were supposedly out of earshot.

"I heard that!" Kara shouted from the sofa causing both woman to roll their eyes and Alex to curse under her breath. "Damn super hearing!"

"I can hear that too!" Kara was bored, she didn't even know where Max was, he was probably exploring her apartment because he just had cameras on the living room before. The alien didn't like to be alone and eavesdropping on their talk seemed best activity in the moment.

"What do you want me to do, Ms. Grant? I just stuck a sword through her, I think she deserves ice cream." The older Danvers complained in a lower voice while she opened the fridge to see seventeen boxes of ice cream. "And... The insane amounts of sugar in this will effectively elevate her glycemic levels so, it's for the science." She said pointing to the carton in her hand.

Alex returned to the living room with a box of vanilla ice cream and a spoon and handed them to Kara who happily started to inhale the treat.

It took about one minute for the blonde to completely devour the contents of the box. When she was finished she handed Alex the empty carton and a badly bent spoon which she was gripping while eating as it was her lifeline.

When the brunette returned, she detected a sad look in her sister's eyes. "Alex, I need you to understand me, none of this is your fault. The only one who is to blame for all this mess is Non, and he'll surely pay for what he has done. Can you believe me, sis? Can you trust me when I say that it's going to be alright?" Some color had returned to Kara's face and she seemed more awake and alert now that she had eaten.

"I really want to believe you Kar, but I should have fought harder, it must had to take much more than alien mind control to make me hurt you. I should have saw that coming, should have known what Non was planning that day on the roof... I just can't accept that! I can't accept the fact that I hurt you, that I put you in danger by making you vulnerable, that all the pain you're feeling now, and don't say you're okay because I know you and I can see it in your face, was caused by my own hands, the same hands that shattered your feelings when they killed your beloved aunt. I just can't do it anymore, every time I hurt you, physically or emotionally, accidentally or not, it just breaks my heart. I love you so much, baby, you're the best present I ever got, I wouldn't have a better sister if it was my own blood. You deserve so much more than me as a sister. You deserve someone who doesn't hurt you in anyway and is capable of protecting you every time you need. I'm not worth it, I have hated you so much when you arrived in this planet. I blamed you for taking my parents attention, for breaking my things, for embarrassing me at school when your powers were uncontrolled... Damn, I even blamed you for my father's death! You were just a scared little orphan alien who lost everything, I didn't had the right to put all of this on you." Alex's tears were flowing freely as she let years of guilt be washed by them.

"Oh Rao! Alex! You don't have to feel guilty for any of this..." Kara adjusted herself on the couch to pull her sister into a hug. "You are the best sister ever, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.... You have always been by my side, you dedicated your life in protecting me, how could you feel unworthy?" Alex was sobbing in the alien's embrace as the blond rubbed her sister's back softly in reassuring patterns.

Kara continued. "None of this is your fault. You were being mind controlled when you hurt me, and trust me when I say that I know exactly what it feels like to hurt someone that you love when your not in control of your own actions, I've hurt you when I was under the red-K influence but I have forgiven myself, I know our bond goes far beyond that. When you killed my aunt I know it was only to protect Jonn, you don't have to take responsibility for my family's bad choices. It was perfectly normal for you to hate me when I first arrived, you were an only child, used to get all of your parents' attention and suddenly they take in a strange unstable orphan alien who was extremely sad and scared and didn't even speak the same language as you, they made you feel somewhat responsible to take care and teach her about life on Earth, it was okay if you didn't like me, I messed your life up, but here we are now... I love you so much, Lexie! You are the best thing that happened to me in this planet and you are totally worth of all my love. Don't you remember all the nights you stayed awake with me? You always made me calm after a nightmare or a sensory overload and you were the only one that could bring me back from panic attacks... Don't you remember how much you helped me?" When she was done Alex's sobs were no longer there, and she was laying peacefully in Kara's embrace.

After some minutes the brunette let go of her sister with a smile on her face. "That's why I love you with all my heart, you always know how to make me feel better... You are my favorite alien, you always see the good in people and you are always so forgiving..." Alex said kissing the blonde's face all over like she did when Kara was little.

"And that's how you thank me? Covering my face with your tears and saliva?" The younger Danvers teased using Alex's shirt to clean herself.

"We have to get you cleaned after all this laying on the ground, it's not going to be fun." The brunette thought out loud causing Kara to make the kicked puppy face again.

"Can we at least eat first? I'm starving." The alien knew she couldn't skip this one, but she could postpone.

"Okay, I'll go see if Cat is finished." With this, Alex went to the kitchen to find a delicious smell of chicken from the pot the CEO was working on.

Cat looked relaxed and was humming a old song that Alex knew but couldn't remember fully. She didn't even saw the brunette arriving.

"Ms. Grant, have you finished? No pressure, but I have a bored hungry alien waiting on the living room and I think that she'll start to eat the cushions if I don't give her some food soon." Alex said as she leaned on the table to watch the older women cooking.

"Just giving some final touches." She said putting some more ingredients inside and closing the lid. "How is she?"

"She's fine. Kara is strong, I don't say that just because of her super strength but because of her big heart. She's been through so much in life but she's still kind, sweet and lovely... Sorry, I know you didn't asked that." Alex rambled a bit and blushed.

"Alex." Cat surprised the agent by using her right name. "Kara is special for all of us, and you have a big part in her being able to be Sunny Danvers all the time. She already told me how well your family welcomed her, but by the way she almost doesn't talk about your father and how she talks about her foster mother and not her foster sister, but about her big sister, I assume that you have the most important role in her education here on Earth."

"It had been difficult when she first arrived. For all of us, but especially for her. At first, I didn't like her but after a few months she made her way into my heart. She was so little and so scared, everything was new for her in this new world. She had some real problems controlling her new found powers, she would break things, wake up hovering in the air, suddenly burn things with her heat vision and then be afraid to open her eyes again, but the worst was the super hearing, she just couldn't sleep at night because of all the things she heard, sometimes she heard someone in danger and couldn't help so she had panic attacks that were really difficult to bring her back from, she just shut the world out and was locked in herself reliving all the trauma she's been through when her planet exploded." Cat was listening intently, craving for more information about Kara. Although she was sad to know what the girl have been through, she encouraged Alex to continue.

"School was a nightmare. The sounds and sights were just to much for her, and she would just freak out. My parents managed to put her in a class for special needs children, there she had more attention from the teachers and less people around. My mother had a friend in her lab that was a doctor and he gave a medical report diagnosing Kara with dyslexia and a low level autism which explained to the school's administration Kara's difficulty with the english language, her sometimes odd behavior of finding extreme interest in ordinary things, her social issues and even her unusual eating behavior. People found it really strange that a 13-year- old didn't mastered the language yet, so the diagnosis helped them be more comprehensive with her communication issues. She didn't talk much, she was afraid of sounding strange because she didn't got rid of the kryptonese accent easily. Sometimes she would have sensory overloads and refused to talk to everyone but me so her teacher had to call me in the middle of a class to calm her down. She suffered a lot with bullies, they called her offensive names as "freak" and I failed to protect her many times in the begging because I was afraid of ruining my reputation. She was so intelligent, knew more than anyone about math and physics but she had some real trouble with English, history and geography. We got really happy when she got accepted at the university despite her difficulties. She chose journalism because of that, to challenge herself everyday on the areas she has more difficult." Alex's eyes were brimming with unshed tears with the memories of Kara's difficult childhood and pride for her little sister.

Cat had tears in her eyes too. She couldn't believe that Kara went through so many problems in her early years on Earth. The girl was so efficient at her work in the office, she always did more than her job and sometimes she performed the CEO's tasks even better than the older woman. It was hard to accept that this confident and talkative alien deals with so many issues for living in this beautiful blue planet.

Their moment was ruined by a sudden noise in the living room, followed by a whimper and some cursing.

Alex was in alert mode in one second. "Kara!"

Before the agent could run into the living room. She saw her sister hovering not so graciously above the ground near the kitchen.

The blonde looked innocently at her sister who was glaring daggers at her. "You were taking too long talking about my messed childhood so I decided to show up. You know, you don't have to feel sorry about me I can control it better now. Anyway, I couldn't walk with a hole in my thigh so I decided to just fly by but it looks like it's not so easy to do it with just one leg working properly." Kara said just as she lost balance again and knocked a fruit bowl trying to steady herself.

Alex made her way to the unsteady blonde and swooped her up. "You are in so much trouble, Kara Zor-El Danvers!"

Kara made her best puppy face at her sister but Alex didn't even looked down at her. Rao, she was in trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked Kara's backstory and I'm really sorry if I made any mistakes about dyslexia or autism, I swear I did some research before writing this chapter...  
> Have I great week! God bless you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara opens up with Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)  
> I hope you like it.  
> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language.

Cat collected the contents of the fallen fruit bowl slowly as Alex took Kara back to the living room. The things the older Danvers told her about her assistant and National City's hero still lingering in her mind.

The CEO was filled with even more wonder for the girl. She just have known what everyone did about Krypton destruction because of an article about Superman. The woman had an idea that the classic story about Krypton explosion was traumatic enough for a little girl coming to Earth, but she never considered about how difficult was for Supergirl to adapt in this new planet.

Her assistant always told her good things about her foster parents and how much they were supportive when she lost her parents. But knowing how Kara lost, not only her parents but her entire world and was forced to mold herself to fit in the human society was entirely heartbreaking.

The aspect that the Queen of All Media found more amazing was that even after all that, Kara was the best "person" she knew. The girl was always filled with a radiant joy and she had the biggest heart, always caring about others and seeing the best in people. Maybe it was another super power of her, touching people's souls in a special way.

Everything about Kara was so special, anyway. The way she was always filled with compassion and love instead of the common hate that took place in the world. The way she was always ready to help anyone even when she was just Kara Danvers, Cat remembered that robbery she stopped as Supergirl when the CEO was sure her assistant was sick and with a broken arm. The way she was always wanting to change the world, person by person. The way she made her way inside every heart, including Cat's and Carter's.

The Queen of All Media finished the chicken and served a super sized portion for the alien, the girl was probably starving after God knows how long Alex had lectured her.

Entering the living room, Cat encountered a certain blonde alien sitting in a chair facing the wall and playing with her cape distracted, her right leg propped up in another chair that was actually touching the wall.

Making her way to give Kara her food she could see the girl was pouting adorably while poking the tip of the leather cape to make it flutter. "Kara, where are your sister?"

"I suppose Alex is in my bedroom talking with Max about the plan, as I heard, he was projecting another bomb with some pencil and paper he found there." The blonde replied sadly looking to the ground.

"And what you're doing on this uncomfortable chair by the wall? Isn't the sofa more suitable, dear?" Cat saw Kara furrow her brows at the term of endearment but ignored, she now knew exactly who the girl was and wouldn't hold back her admiration, besides that, the girl's pout and sad look made the CEO want to comfort her with all her being.

"I'm grounded. Alex told me to sit here and think better about my actions until she gets back..." Kara blushed as she replied.

"Alex what?! Kara, you are a 24-year-old, your sister can't do that... Besides, you are hurt, you should lay on something more comfortable." Cat was shocked.

"Alex said I can't fly until I'm better. My little stunt in the kitchen caused my wound to bleed again and she had to change the bandages." Kara repeated what her sister told her.

"Kara what you did was really irresponsible, you shouldn't have done that, but you need to rest. You look really uncomfortable there. Come on, I'll get you to the couch." Cat said softly as she put the plate on a desk near the sofa.

Kara felt Cat's surprisingly strong hands helping her to get to her feet. Once the CEO had the girl upright she stood behind her and put an arm around her midsection to support the weight of the alien's body and slowly they made their way to the couch.

By the time Cat lowered the blonde into the sofa the girl had tears in her eyes. Kara didn't want her boss to see her in such a fragile state but she couldn't help the tears she'd been holding since the beginning of Myriad, tears of pain, weariness and worry. The CEO was acting so motherly towards her since she was hurt that the blonde felt she could trust the older woman.

"Nice and easy, dear... Please tell me, what's bothering you?" Cat said caressing Kara's cheek, she knew the look on her assistant's eyes, it was the same Carter had after a difficult day at school. It was impressive how they were so alike, being two extremely different beings. At least, it made things easier for the Queen of All Media who had experience dealing with her son to apply.

"It just feels so bad, you know, not being able to help the people you care about... The whole city is suffering with mind control right now and I can't even get to the couch without help. I feel so useless... What if Non shows up and I can't protect us? I'll never forgive myself if Alex or you got hurt by my uncle, even Max, I would feel responsible. Oh Rao, what if something happens to Carter? Non has been in CatCo, he knows who you are, he could target your son to affect me, he knows that I work for you, that we are close." Kara was sobbing heavily and Cat couldn't do anything but comfort the girl by hugging her and playing with the alien's blonde hair as Kara's head rested on the CEO's chest.

Kara tried to calm herself by listening to Cat's steady and strong heartbeat but couldn't. It was just too much, she was completely exhausted and in pain but the worst was the worry. She was worried about failing National City's people. Worried about not being able to protect her loved ones. Worried about Alex who was blaming herself for Kara's injury. Worried about how this whole situation would affect the way her boss looked at her, she didn't want Ms. Grant to pity Kara Danvers and admire Supergirl but to be recognized by who she really is. Despite super hearing the alien almost couldn't understand Cat's soothing words, she was too worked up for it. She almost couldn't feel Cat's touch trying to clean the tear tracks on her face as the CEO pleaded her to calm down. It was getting hard to breathe, with each sob she felt her breath becoming short and shallow and her heart felt as if it would get out of her chest. 

Cat didn't know what to do, Kara was on the edge of an anxiety attack, trembling like a leaf in her embrace. The CEO didn't want to startle the girl but as the alien was not focused on her pleas for her to stay calm she had to call the older sister. "Alex!"

Seconds later Alex arrived running with Max behind her, having heard the urgency on Cat's voice. The brunette was not prepared for the scene in front of her. Kara was trembling, sweating and her breathing was fast, faster than healthy, she was laying half on top of Cat on the couch, who was trying to calm her but was failing miserably. 

"Max go back to the room, she'll be more worked up if she sees someone she doesn't trust." The agent commanded and Max didn't hesitate to follow her orders.

"Kara, I need you to calm down for me." Alex pleaded kneeling in front of her sister. "Focus on my breathing, baby, breathe with me." She said trying to bring Kara's attention to herself while brushing some sweaty hair out of her sister's face.

Cat felt as if she were intruding. There was nothing she could do for Kara but she couldn't leave Alex alone to deal with this, couldn't ignore the trembling hero resting on her chest. She tried to breathe in the same fashion Alex, deep slow breathes and the rise and fall of her thorax seemed to calm the girl as she could see the young blonde looking at her sister and trying to copy her breathing.

"Yeah, that's my girl! Deep slow breaths, Kara." Alex praised when the alien was calmer. The brunette looked at the CEO who was still helping the kryptonian to breathe rhythmically and caressing Kara's back in soothing patterns. "Thank you." She mouthed.

"Everything for this adult sized alien puppy." Cat replied smiling. Kara was finally calm, her trembling stopped and she was breathing normally.

Kara was really tired, her last anxiety attack was several years ago and she didn't remember them being so taxing physically. She was sleepy, hungry and feeling wet from all the sweating.

"Are you alright, baby? All better?" Alex asked seeing the weariness look on her sister's face while she caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Yep. I'm just tired. And starving. And sticky." Kara said still pouting a little.

"Her food is right there. But we should heat it first, it's probably already cold." Cat said pointing to the plate on the desk.

"Don't need to." Alex said as she picked the dish. It was nightfall already and the chicken was clearly cold. Anyway Kara's mouth was filed with saliva just for looking at the aliment and she sat up, adjusting her position on the couch . The brunette found adorable how her sister features changed with just the sight of food.

"Thanks." Kara received the plate and with a zap of heat vision the chicken was hot again making the alien smile at the delicious smell.

"That was creepy. Please tell me that's not the reason why my lattes are hot since Supergirl revealed herself. I don't think that's healthy... or hygienic for God's sake. Does it have the same effect of genetically modified food? Does it have some kind of radiation? Are you trying to kill me with food poisoning?" Cat's rambling caused Kara to let out a giggle and that warmed the CEO and the agent's heart.

That was the quality which Alex admired the most on her little sister, the ability to easily put her fears behind and crack the sweetest smiles and laughs. No matter how difficult the situation was, the blonde would always put it down, bring back the joyful face and live brightly. Kara shone so bright that no matter where she went or who she talked to, she was able to dissipate some of the darkness on people's souls, and that completely amazed the older Danvers. Sometimes her sister made the brunette remember of the blue tang fish, Dory, from Finding Nemo, an animation she made Kara watch with her when she was trying to show the kryptonian some Disney's movies. The girl had her whole world taken from her but she just "kept swimming" and this way she always found another way out of her problems.

"Hmmm... Delicious. Thank you Ms. Grant, you cook very well." Kara said with a smile as she finished her super sized portion in seconds.

"That was nothing, dear. Just keeping my puppy hero alive and full." Cat said patting Kara's stomach making the girl crack the widest smile and Alex to furrow her brows at the CEO's change of behavior towards her sister.

"Is everything alright?" Max appeared in the room.

"Yeah, Kara is just taking too much on herself. She needs to understand that it's not her responsibility to save the world and I would be really glad if we don't the discuss this today anymore." Cat glared at Max with such intensity that if she had heat vision he would be barbecue by the time she was finished.

The blonde alien was almost dozing off on the couch, she knew that now she had two persons in the room who would kill for her. She was safe, finally she would rest properly.

"Kara, wake up." Alex said poking the girl who ignored her completely. No way on earth, this alien was not going to skip bath.

"But, Alex, I'm tired. I want to sleep." Kara whined.

"Come on, sleepyhead! You're stinking. You don't want Ms. Grant to fire you because you inflicted the hygiene codes of CatCo." The brunette said with a playful smile.

"But I'm not at work, I'm home." The blonde complained with her eyes still closed then peaked at Alex face that was clearly showing her it was a lost battle. "Can I at least take a nap while you wash my hair?" 

"Kara, you're a grown up and your arms are just fine, you can take a bath by yourself. You don't want your boss to know you are such a baby when you're tired, do you?" Alex said poking the alien again causing Kara to pout and Cat couldn't help but laugh.

The Queen of All Media was finding hilarious to watch the sister's exchange, Kara was really adorable when she was in this relaxed state. "Keira, bath time for you. Mini Danvers go clean your alien, she's starting to smell like a dead spacial rat." She tried but failed miserably to maintain the bossy tone.

"You heard Ms. Grant, bath time for you." Alex commanded and the blonde's kicked puppy face was back.

"Call me Cat. Both of you." The CEO was smiling at the surprised face of the sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> Any prompts or suggestions you can send me on the comments or on my tumblr (biamoraesrj), I'll be really glad if you send me some.  
> Have a good week, God bless you all :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time for Kara. Pure fluffiness, she deserved that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)  
> Sorry for the wait!  
> This is pure fluffiness and I hope you like it. I highly appreciate feedback as this is my first work and I love to adjust to what you guys want to read.  
> If you have any prompts please leave them on the comments section or in my tumblr (biamoraesrj), I'll try to do my best to fulfill your expectations :)

Chapter 8

Alex picked Kara up from the couch and the blonde immediately buried her face in the crook of her big sister's neck, her arms embraced the agent as she swayed her good leg that was dangling in the brunette's hold. The girl let out a happy sigh and dozed off breathing Alex's scent.

"Oh Rao! Come on Kara, you don't get to sleep now, I swear I'll drown you in the bathtub." The brunette teased shaking the girl lightly but only got a soft snore as response.

"It's almost hard to believe she kicks bad alien's butts." Cat said with a smile of pure adoration at the sight of the blonde who was obviously bigger than her sister but still acted as if she belonged on the older Danvers's lap. The girl actually looked smaller being carried this way and the aura of innocence that surrounded Kara just added to this.

"Yeah! She looks so small and fragile. It makes me feel so responsible for taking care of her, not a bad responsibility, just an urge to protect, you know?" She adjusted her arms under the alien's bottom, Kara's body completely relaxed from sleep and her arms hanging loosely around her big sister's neck.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. I have a son, Carter, he's a teenager already but I still feel this way about him. Earlier when Kara was sobbing in my arms I have felt the same thing, this strong instinct of protection kicked in. She's so adorable and pure, so like my son, how could I not treat her like my own cub now, after all knowledge of her true life story?" Cat slowly made her way behind Alex to caress Kara's sleeping face that rested on the brunette shoulder, she couldn't keep herself away from this puppy angel who sighted softly at her touch.

Alex was smiling at how the Queen of All Media had her heart melted by her sweet little sister. She couldn't deny, Kara was difficult to resist, with her big doggy eyes and sunny smile. "I saw you defending her from Max's behavior, the poor man ran from where he came so fast, I would bet he had super speed." She said with a chuckle. "Maybe you can help me with Supergirl, here. Looks like I'll have to do all the work by myself, Kara is really a heavy sleeper."

"Of course! What do you want me to help you with?" Cat said turning to face the brunette with her best CEO pose.

"Could you take her boots off and get some clothes for her, please? She's starting to get too heavy." Alex requested with a smile, adjusting her grip on the blonde again.

"Okay. I'll try to make it quick." Cat replied starting to take Kara's boots off, paying special attention to not move the alien's injured leg more than necessary. The CEO took the remains of the tattered pantyhose leg out of Kara as gently as she could.

"Thank you. For everything. We'll be in the bathroom, her bedroom is the door on the left. Nightclothes are on the third drawer, underwear on the first." Alex was really grateful for all the support Cat was giving her sister.

............................................................

Cat was mesmerized by the artwork hung on the bedroom walls. Beautiful was a word that could not describe what she saw, it was stunning. Some with bright colors and some with pastel tones, the paintings had all sorts of themes, from human nature to things she didn't recognize as earthly. The CEO was so drown in the pieces that she didn't even realize Max siting on a desk by the corner looking at her.

"Cat. What a pleasure. Did you came to lash out at me with no reason again? I don't know why you're suddenly so protective over the assistant." His tone was sarcastic.

"Oh come on, Maxwell! Don't you have a heart? The girl saved our sorry asses more than once and that's how you thank her? Putting even more pressure on the poor alien? I know you, and I'm sure you were not really worried about her wellbeing." Cat spat back.

"I didn't know The Queen of All Media was so soft. Yesterday you were barking orders at her and now she's your poor alien? Did she melt your frozen heart with heat vision?" Max knew he was getting the woman angry.

"That's none of your business! You're an incompetent who build your fame on breaking laws and taking advantage of white male privilege, you don't deserve any credit. This girl out there lost her entire world, had to work harder than anyone to get to where she is now and still has hope and joy to save our city everyday, she's completely worthwhile and deserves all my admiration. Now, excuse me. Alex needs my help." The CEO was fuming but she would not waste her time with the scientist when she could be helping Kara.

"Wow! First name basis. The Danvers sisters really got an intimate connection with you." Max teased only to be ignored by the Queen of All Media.

Cat opened the designated drawer to meet some sweatpants, oversized shirts and a bunch of food and animal themed pajamas but a special design caught her attention: a long sleeved one with small "S" symbols all over it. The CEO couldn't help but roll her eyes at the hero's maturity. She grabbed some sweats, the shirt with pizzas in it that looked like the biggest one, some underwear (she wouldn't really choose, so she just grabbed the first thing on the drawer) and went to meet with Alex.

.............................................................

Kara woke up at the felling of drowning in cold water. "Alex! Are you trying to freaking kill me?"

"Oh come on sis! I warned you! You know I wouldn't let you really drown, the tub isn't even halfway. I couldn't resist... You gave me so much trouble to take the suit off that you deserved that. Hell, how could you sleep through me taking your clothes off? Like, really, this uniform is tight." Alex teased at a very wet and angry Kara in the bathtub with just underwear on.

"Damn! You scared the hell out of me. I could have had a heart attack." The blonde complained as her sister finished filling the bathtub, paying attention to not wetten Kara's injury. "And this water is freezing! Couldn't you warm it?" The alien splashed water on her sister.

"Kryptonians can't have heart attacks on earth, silly. Did you forget I'm the specialist on kryptonian physiology?" The brunette stuck her tongue out at her sister. "I didn't warmed it because I had a handful of heavy alien with heat vision.

As if remembering her superpower Kara used it to make the water hot just as Cat arrived to give Alex the clothes she needed. "Hell! Kara! You have to stop doing that! It's really terrifying, I swear that if you ever use that again to make my lattes hot, I'll fire you."

Kara giggled at the woman's paranoia about her heat vision. "Don't worry Ms. Grant, I promise I'll try to stop using it when you are near. Thank you for all your help."

Hearing the girl's gratitude softened the CEO's heart. "It was nothing, dear. Remember what I said: you can call me Cat." The older woman also noticed that the alien was blushing.

The girl was really grateful for all Cat was doing for her but was starting to get a bit uncomfortable with her boss seeing her with just underwear on, it was not that the girl was ashamed of herself, she knew that many people would want to have a muscular body like hers, but it was just strange letting anyone other than Eliza or Alex see her almost naked. When the alien first arrived on Earth she wouldn't feel comfortable around them but as the time passed the kryptonian knew she had no reason to feel that way. On present time, it was common for Alex to give her baths when she got home completely exhausted from fighting bad aliens or helping the firemen, the brunette would always insist that she couldn't go to bed covered in soot, dust or mud. The older Danvers just let the blonde in her underwear because she knew Cat was coming and her sister had to keep some decency.

Alex felt Kara's uneasiness and knew exactly the source of her sister's discomfort, so she dismissed the CEO gently. "Thank you, Cat. I'll deal with this silly alien now, you can go eat something, I didn't saw you eating anything all day."

When Cat left, Kara sighted thanking her sister for being so attentive to her mood. The rush of adrenaline from when she woke up on the bathtub had already wore off and the blonde was struggling to stay awake.

"Here, let me help you." Alex poured some shampoo in her hand, started massaging her sister's hair and realized the girl was almost asleep again. Once the blonde locks were clean and smelling like strawberries Alex used a sponge to cleanse the rest of the alien carefully letting the injury for the end.

"Kara, baby, this is going to hurt." Alex pulled the bloody bandage as delicately as she could and repositioned the girl so she could have access to running water. The kryptonian started yelping when the pressure of the liquid reached the wound but the brunette had to make sure the injury was properly cleaned.

The agent was devastated by the sight of her sister's wound. As a doctor she knew that it was serious, she could literally see through the girl's leg but couldn't give her stitches because of her bulletproof skin and Kara must have been in serious pain with her alien metabolism burning the medication so fast. As a kryptonian's sister she could only pray to Rao that the wound wouldn't leave any lasting damage on the muscle tissue or cause any kind infection due the kryptonite.

Once Alex made sure the injury site was cleaned the brunette drained the tub and comforted a still whimpering Kara. "It's all done, baby. You're clean now." She kissed the alien's forehead and laid hundreds of kisses on the blonde's belly making her giggle at the tickling sensation. Alex gave the blonde some pain medication, dried her, dressed the wound and by the time she was putting Kara's clothes on, the girl was already asleep.

....................................................

Cat was distressed by hearing Kara's yelps from the living room and even considered leaving her food behind to go and help Alex, but after some time the pained sounds turned into childlike giggles and the CEO was sure the agent knew exactly how to handle the blonde girl.

Minutes later the door opened and Alex brought a fast asleep alien in sweats and a pizza shirt at least two times bigger than her, nuzzled in the crook of her sister's neck. It looked like Kara really liked to be carried that way by the manner the girl was smiling in her sleep.

Cat couldn't contain her smile at the sweetness of the sight of Kara in her sister's arms. She felt privileged to be able to see Supergirl so relaxed and in such an exposed moment, it was good to know that even the tough and confident hero had someone to look out for her. Alex's face reflected pure adoration for the alien as she caressed the blonde locks with her face and softly hummed a lullaby while rocking the girl up and down gently.

As if suddenly noting the CEO's gaze, the agent stopped singing and smiled at the older woman. "I'm going to put her in bed. It was a difficult day, she needs to rest. We all need. The three of us have to talk though, I'll be right back."

.......................................................

"Really? Is this the National's City hero? The girl of steel all cuddled with her big sister is not something we see everyday." Alex's glare was enough to send a very annoyed Max out of the room.

Alex laid the blonde on the bed but Kara didn't seemed willing to let her sister leave. "Kara, sweetie, I have to go talk with Cat and Max, you have to let me go." The kryptonian mumbled some incoherent words and after some minutes the agent managed to get free from the alien's grasp substituting herself with Kara's favorite stuffed animal, a white dog called Krypto by the blonde.

The Danvers gave Kara the canine plush some months after she arrived on Earth, it always comforted the alien on rough nights.

"Sweet dreams, baby." Alex kissed Kara's forehead and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked!  
> I want your opinions on which prompt I'll write next. I have two ideas that could be developed in full stories but I'm not sure about what you guys prefer to read. Do you guys prefer one in which Kara has blown her powers saving Cat from a plane crash and they are stranded or a sports AU?  
> Another story I wanted to do was a non-sexual age play fic but I would need you guys to send prompts for each chapter as it would be pure fluffiness and I don't have any linear story course for it :)


End file.
